24: The Greatest Spectacle
by Will O'Hargan
Summary: Occurs between Season 3 and 4. Jack Bauer is forced to work with CTU Agents from the Indianapolis Domestic Unit to prevent an attack on the Indianapolis 500 and Secretary of Defense James Heller.
1. Chapter 1

The following occurs between Seasons 3 and 4 of "24":

Previously on '24':

**Nine Months Earlier -** Jack Bauer breaks down and cries in his car after the third longest day of his life, then he drives off.

**Three Months After Season 3 - **At CTU, Jack Bauer walks into the director's office. The new director, Erin Driscoll, is reading documents and sees Jack. Jack sits down while Driscoll mentions why he's here. Erin removes Jack from being head of Field Ops because his addiction to heroin showed a major weakness in Jack and Driscoll can't tolerate any weaknesses. As Jack is a little shocked, Driscoll recommends jobs that Jack can look for by someone. Jack walks to the door and says,"I can find my own ing job, Erin." Jack leaves with a half smile and with Driscoll speechless...

**Six Months After Season Three -** A man named Walter Freemor introduces Jack Bauer to Secretary of Defense James Heller and Audrey Raines. Audrey and Jack exchange glances, while Heller is impressed with Bauer's resume. Heller and Bauer talk about work in the Department of Defense, and Heller makes it a point to make that a new position has opened up. Jack glances back at Audrey as Heller and him leave to talk about the position.

**Three Weeks before "Season 3.5" -** A group of men wearing masks storm a military organization that seems to be a low level of guard. There are more men that the base can handle, and they storm the base, seeming to know every detail and every camera. An alarm sounds, but it is quickly shut off. A group of men enter and area. A man looks around and finds a box labeled RDX. He opens it up and calls them over to move it out.

The following takes place between 12:00am and 1:00am on the day of the Indianapolis 500.

Events occur in real time.

**_CTU Headquarters;Seattle, Washington. Local time 9:00pm. _****Ayrton Eugimo** is sitting in a interrogation room, sweating. Eugimo is a brown skinned man, who has several scars and burns on his body, and he looks nearly dead. He doesn't blink, just stares and sweats, looking right at the glass. On the other side of the glass Agent Stephen Bristow, a man with a distinguished face and short blonde looks over a file. Next to him is the largely built, dark haired Matthew Franz. He glances over at Bristow.

"This is confirmed?" Bristow says, looking over the file.

"Fresh from the Los Angeles branch. LAPD found the bodies the hours ago," Agent Franz says. "Damn shame."

Bristow lets out a sigh, one that hangs in the air, and slowly walks into the interrogation room. He lays down a file in front of him and sits across from Eugimo. Ayrton just stares through him.

"Ayrton. I've got some bad news for you. Not only did your men leave you behind when they stole the T4..." Bristow says. "But they kidnapped your family to keep you from talking, didn't they? Well, I guess the figure it doesn't matter anymore. LAPD found your family dead in an apartment." Bristow threw down the file in front of Eugimo. Eugimo looks down at the file, but makes no facial expression

"You're people abandoned you, and killed your family, Ayrton! What more can they do to you? Kill you?" Bristow yells. "We know their plans are coming to a start, now tell me where! Tell me when. God damn it, Ayrton, they killed your family!"

Bristow looked down and sighs. He pulls out the next page of the file and flinches as he looks at it. He hands it over to Ayrton and lets him look at it for a second. Ayrton lets a tear roll down his cheek and looks up at Bristow.

"They raped your wife," Bristow says. "They mutilated their bodies."

"Indianapolis." Ayrton says, lowering his head.

"When, Ayrton?"

"Today." Ayrton says, crying. "Today."

Bristow walks out of the room, and Franz walks up to him. He puts his hand on his back.

"I need you to send out a class A alert," Bristow says. "And get the head of CTU Indianapolis on the line." As Franz walks off to the right, Bristow pulls out his cell phone.

"Get me the President!" Bristow shouts.

**_The Conrad (hotel);Indianapolis, Indiana. _****12:05:34**

There is a party going on, with several men in business suits. Jack Bauer is off to the side talking on the phone. On the other end is Audrey Raines.

"When am I going to see you again?" Audrey asked.

"I'll be back in town tomorrow. We can probably meet up then." Bauer says.

"Well, I should probably let you get back to the party. Dad's going to wonder who you're talking to. I love you, Jack."

"You too." Jack says, and hangs up. He walks back into a party and up to James Heller, who is talking with Andrew Catalon. Catalon is a dressed in a suit and looks about Jack's age.

"Jack! This is Andy Catalon, from the State Department. Andy, this is Jack Bauer."

"Jack Bauer, good to meet you." Catalon said. "So, you ever been to the 500 before? You're Heller's guest right?"

"No, I haven't," Bauer says, hardly listening.

"Riding in the pace car. Quite an experience." Catalon says.

"That name rings a bell, CTU agent, right? I used to do oversight for CTU, before I worked at the State Department." Catalon says. "You ever meet the guy who runs CTU here in Indianapolis? Crazy guy."

"I don't work for CTU anymore," Bauer says.

"Oh, sorry." Catalon said. "Well, if you get the change you should. He's an interesting fellow."

Catalon walks off to get another drink, and Jack looks at Heller.

**_Wilhoat Residence, Carmel, Indiana. _****12:07:45**

Thomas Wilhoat, a man near 33 years old is sleeping in a queen sized bed alone. There are dark curtains around all his windows and the apartment seems to be completely devoid of any decoration. His phone rings, and he grabs it from his bed and answers it.

"Wilhoat."

"Mr. Wilhoat, please hold for Agent Stephen Bristow of CTU."

Wilhoat scratches himself and sits up in his bed. His hair is a mess and he looks in shambles.

"Tom Wilhoat? This is agent..."

"I know who it is. Didn't anyone in my office tell you that I was sleeping early today so I could get in in time to prepare for the 500 today?"

"Mr. Wilhoat, this concerns the Indianapolis 500. A suspect just told us that the group that stole the RDX is planning an attack on Indianapolis today. We need you to report to your office now for briefing."

"Understood. Have you gotten to the President yet?"

"Not yet, he should be informed soon."

"Understood," Wilhoat said. "Thanks."

Wilhoat looks at the clock, it reads 12:10. He gets up and stretches, then turns on the shower. As he turns on his shower he pulls out his cellphone.

"Deimer, this is Wilhoat. We have a Code 3. Call in the needed staff. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

**_Camp David, Washington D.C.. _****12:10:01**

John Keeler and Kevin Keeler are sitting on a couch watching a late edition of a Sports wrap-up show and talking about a game when the Secret Service agent Aaron Pierce enters the room and addresses the President.

"Sir, Agent Stephen Bristow is on the phone for you."

"Stephen Bristow?" Keeler asks.

"The head of the Seattle branch of CTU, sir." Keeler pauses, before realizing in his head that the missing RDX was from a base near Seattle. He then takes the phone from Pierce.

"Sorry to disturb you so late Mr. President, but we just received some intel that suggests there will be a terrorist attack during the day today," Bristow says.

"all right," Keeler says. "I'll move to the war room. I expect a full briefing in 15 minutes. Where's the attack going to take place?"

"We believe it will be sometime today."

Keeler looks off into the distance.

"Sir?" Bristow asked after a long pause.

"Thank you, Agent Bristow. Prepare your briefing

**_Coca-Cola Lot outside the Indianapolis Motor Speedway _****12:12:52**

A group of men are in the back of an RV, loading the RDX into coolers.

12:13:24

Jack Bauer becomes the main focus as Jack's cellphone rings. He moves over a few feet to answer the phone.

"Bauer."

"Hello, Jack," the familiar voice of David Palmer came over the other line.

"Mr. President."

"Not anymore Jack. I just heard that you are in Indianapolis."

"Just for the day sir, I'm here with James Heller for the 500."

In the background Heller's cellphone rings, and he answers it.

"What a coincidence. I'm not sure you noticed, but the NCAA is having a ceremony on June 1st in Indianapolis and I am being entered into the hall of fame for my basketball days."

"Congratulations, sir." Jack says.

"Well, it'd be better if I were being honored for what I did off the court, but I suppose that's part of it. Anyway, I will be coming into town tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would care to meet up."

"It would be an honor sir."

"Good. I look foreword to it. We can work out the details in the morning."

Jack hangs up his phone and turns to see Heller do the same.

"Jack, we need to go up to my room. There's been a threat, and the President is going to brief me."

12:16:13...

At the Wilhoat residence, Tom is getting out of the shower and drying himself off when his cell phone rings.

"Wilhoat," he says, answering the phone.

"Mr. Wilhoat, please hold for the President."

"Tom Wilhoat?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Have you been briefed yet?"

"No, sir, I am still preparing to go into CTU. I was just about to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Sir, I was asleep when they called. I will be in with in the next few minutes."

"Be in by 12:30 local time, there will be an interagency briefing we need you at."

"I understand sir but..."

"There will be a police escort outside of your door. He'll take you to CTU." And with that, Keeler hung up. Wilhoat, who is brushing his teeth, looks out the window, to discover cop car, with lights on, waiting for him.

"Son of a bitch," Wilhoat said, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

12:18:24...12:18:25...12:18:26...

12:23:40...12:23:41...12:23:42...12:23:43...

_Terrorists continue to load a cooler full of RDX, Keeler is with his staff setting up in a conference room, Tom Wilhoat is in the back of a cop car, Jack Bauer and James Heller are in an elevator._

_**Conference Room, The Conrad, Indianapolis.**_

Bauer, Heller, and several other men in suits enter a conference room that has a number of flat panel televisions on one side, hooked up to the top video conferencing equipment.

"What's our status?" Heller shouts as he enters the room.

"We'll but up with the President and the other cabinet members in a couple of minutes sir." Shirley, Heller's aide, says.

"Have we gotten preliminary information yet?" Heller asked.

"CTU reported in the threat minutes ago. We just got this from CTU Division in Seattle." said David Anderson, who sat down on the left side of Heller while Bauer sat to the right. "It outlines a threat to a mid-to-major American threat."

"What's the city?" Bauer asks. He watches Anderson gulp as he looks around.

"Initial reports suggest Indianapolis is the target." Anderson said.

"My God..." Heller said.

"The head of CTU Indianapolis is on his way into the office now and should be there soon."

12:25:23...

At the Coke lot the men are loading the coolers onto the back of a pickup truck. They put the last one on, and open it up. It is full of beer, which the men open and start drinking. The lead member (Jay Peters-the only white man in the group) phone rings.

"Yes?" he says. "It is done. It will be ready to go for tomorrow. You keep your end of the deal, and we are a go." He hangs up the phone and heads over to another one of the men and grabs a beer.

"Here's to the most memorable Indianapolis 500 ever tomorrow, boys."

12:26:45...

_**CTU Indianapolis.**_

Tom Wilhoat walks through the front door. A female techie named Amber Tunic looks up and sees him. She has long black hair and a Turkish skin tone. She looks grim as she walks up to him.

"Tom, what's going on? They've called in everyone. There's hardly enough stations to go around. Should I tell my family to get out of town."

"Amber, everything's fine. This is just a Code 3 threat. There is nothing to be worried about. We're just following protocol at this point." Wilhoat says. "Would you mind getting me a coke or something? I just woke up and I took Nyquil to get to sleep around seven tonight, so I feel like hell right now."

"Yeah, sure." she said, and walked off. As she does, Rachel Deimer walks up to him.

"Tom, they want you in the conference room now. This is something big." Deimer says.

"Who do they want in there?" Wilhoat asked.

"Just you and I," Deimer said.

"This day just keeps getting better. And I've been up," he said, and paused to check his watch, "not even half an hour now. you can tell it's going to be a good one."

They enter the conference room and close the door. The monitors on the walls come up--one with Keeler and the head of NSA Arther Rahrig, one with a large group of men (including Logan, the VP; and most of the cabinet and joint chiefs) Bristow and Franz at CTU Seattle, and Heller's group.

"Thank you for joining us on such short notice, Mr. Wilhoat." Rahrig said. "Please sit. What you are about to hear does not leave this room. About three weeks ago a group of terrorists known only as "The Movement" took, using lethal force, a military base that was a weapons stockpile in Central Washington. CTU Seattle arrived at the base to make a rescue, but were unable to save the lives of any of the military men. Minimal shift was on, and the cover story of a gas mane explosion was released to the families and the press. When CTU agents stormed the base they found a man--Ayrton Eugimo, there, still alive. Mr. Bristow."

"Thank you. Eugimo was held for three weeks and interrogated everyday, but didn't break until tonight when he found out that the men who hired him and held his family captive failed to hold up to their end of the deal and killed his wife and daughters. He told us they were planing an attack on Indianapolis, today."

"I'm sorry," Wilhoat interrupts, "What did they take from the base?"

"Excuse me?" Rahrig said.

"The base... they took something--that's why they were there. What did they take?"

"The entire supply of Cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine, better known as T4 or RDX explosives."

"They stole all of it?" Keeler shouted.

"I'm afraid so, sir," Rahrig said.

"Well, we all know the likely target. Let's talk delivery," Wilhoat said.

"RDX can be mixed with many substances. It's the most powerful sub-atomic explosive we have. And, if they mixed it right and were able to put it into airtight containers, they would be undetectable to the dogs."

"Should we consider postponing the race?" Keeler asked.

"No, sir." Wilhoat said. "CTU Seattle, have your people get us a list of known contacts in the Indianapolis area, and we can cross reference them with recent movement. Right now they won't know that we're on to them, so they may be slightly off guard."

12:29:15...

At the coke lot the terrorists are all drinking beer and the cooler is empty. A drunk man walks up to them.

"Hey Pedro, can you help a brother out and give me a beer?"

"Yo, man. We all out too, bro." said one terrorist. Peters walks out of the RV and watches.

"You got a whole damn trunk full of beer, and you can't give me one lousy beer!" The drunk man then heads for the back of the truck. One or two of the terrorist try and stop them, but he pushes them off. One of the terrorists starts to reach for his gun, but suddenly Peters speaks.

"Sir, you don't want that beer, it's the crap we got for our girlfriends during the race. We plan on being plenty drunk by then. Here, I'll get you some good beer out of my personal fridge in the RV."

The terrorist stands with his hand on his gun, watching the drunk man and Peters. He walks over to Peters and comes inside the RV. He passes the gun which someone left out as Peters opens the fridge. He pulls out a beer to see the drunk man looking at the gun.

"Man, that's a beauty. I prefer to use it without the silencer myself. Can hear the gun better."

He takes the beer and leaves, Peters grabs the gun and puts it in the back of his pants.

12:31:52...12:31:53...12:31:54...

12:35:03...12:35:04...12:35:05...12:35:06...

Tom Wilhoat and Rachel Deimer walk onto the CTU Main Floor. Bobby Pent walks up to Tom as Rachel walks over to Amber.

"Amber, I want you to cross check our lists with a list of contacts coming in from LA and Seattle. Try and find an overlap." Rachel spoke, a look of certain intensity on her face. Wilhoat looks over a large screen as Bobby hands him a soda.

"Why don't you drink coffee?" Bobby said.

"My ex-wife drank coffee. I never liked the stuff, but she always made me drink it because she couldn't drink a whole pot. I despise coffee." Wilhoat says, walking over to a station. "Anything on the police scanners?"

"Nothing out of the usual," Bobby said. "There's been an increase of calls, but mostly drunk and disorderly, nothing that red flags for us."

"Keep looking." Wilhoat said. "But be ready to move, we want to get on this. I want these people in custody by the time the gates open to the public at 7 AM."

Tom walks off and Deimer looks up and walks up to him.

"Tom, are you ok?" Deimer asks.

"With what?" Tom rebukes.

"Everything." Deimer says, a worried smile coming across her face.

"Just worried, that's all." Tom says, looking back at her, a smile masking his true feelings.

"Worried about what Tom?" Deimer said.

"Everything." Tom said, shaking his head.

---

The Conrad.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Heller says, looking at Jack Bauer.

"I can help them, sir. I can protect you." Jack rebukes, looking back at his boss.

"You were kicked out of CTU, and now you expect me to believe that you're going to walk right back in there and be able to assist them?"

"My beef is with the head of CTU Los Angeles, it was her decision. I have no problems with the Indianapolis office."

"Jack, you're too much like me. You're going to want to control everything. I can't have you disrupting their chain of command." Heller says, frowning.

"I will be there merely to advise them. You said yourself that this is a smaller city, and a pretty new office. I have tons of experience, you can't argue with that, sir."

"No, Jack, you can't. All right, you will be a liaison for me, personally. Don't go challenging orders or barking out instructions. Advise, help. But don't make this situation any worse than it already is, all right?"

"Understood."

12:39:21...

Jay Peters is pacing in the RV, he seems to be waiting for something. Suddenly, his cellphone rings.

"About time," Peters says.

"Patience is a virtue, Mr. Peters," says the man on the phone.

"When are they going to be here?" Peters asks.

"They are already on their way. They had to park a few blocks away, they should be there in five minutes." the man says.

"And they'll have the money?" Peters asks.

"They will have the first payment, yes."

"all right, how much of the stuff will they need?"

"Just enough to do the job."

----

Back at CTU Indianapolis, Amber is typing on a screen. Suddenly it flashes.

"Tom! We've got a match!" Amber says. "A Bryan Bulling. Address is on the screen now. It's in Clermont Heights. It's about 15 minutes out."

"Rachel! We've got a match. Get your team and move out!" Wilhoat shouts. "All teams prepare to support. I want reckon on the area in five minutes!"

"Understood," Amber says, "Bringing up the sats now."

"Mahoney, Richards, Buckley and Bobby, you're with me. Let's move!"

...12:41:36...

...12:46:49...12:46:50...12:46:51...12:46:52...

SPLIT SCREEN: (Deimer and Bobby in vans; Wilhoat looking over maps; Peters looking at an envelope of money; Amber on the phone.)

"Tom!" Amber shouts. "Sir, it's the Secretary of Defense, he wants to speak with you."

Wilhoat walks over and picks up the phone.

"Mr. Secretary."

"What's your status Tom?" Heller asks.

"We're getting ready to move in now, sir. Would you like a live feed?"

"No, that's all right. I've sent someone from my staff over to act as a liaison for me."

"Who is it sir?"

(long pause)

"Jack Bauer, Mr. Wilhoat."

"I understand," Wilhoat said, trying to cover his feelings.

"Listen, I know this isn't the best situation, however, I feel that Jack's expertise in this manner as well as his familiarity with CTU protocol makes him the perfect candidate to operate in this manner," Heller said.

"I understand sir. But you can understand my hesitation about welcoming someone who's used to be in control into an environment where he has none."

"Jack understands that."

"I hope so."

"Good luck, Mr. Wilhoat." Heller says, and hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" Amber asks.

"Jack Bauer is coming here." Wilhoat said.

"Jack Bauer?" Amber asks, looking confused and concerned.

"I want his file on my desk in ten minutes. I want to know exactly who I am dealing with."

12:50:04...

And just then Jack Bauer walked through the front doors of CTU and looks around, nostalgia filling his mind. He shakes his head and looks around, walking up to Wilhoat.

"You must be Jack Bauer," Wilhoat says.

"Tom Wilhoat? I've heard a lot about you." Bauer says, extending his hand.

"Not as much as I've heard about you, Mr. Bauer." Wilhoat said, shaking his hand. "I understand you have a lot of experience at CTU, but left about nine months ago."

"Left is not exactly how I'd put it," Bauer says. "What's your status?"

"We've identified a link between Eugimo and Indianapolis, a Mr. Bryan Bulling. We're moving in to his house now. Our teams should be there in about eight minutes."

"Do you have a location where I can observe?"

"You can join me in the conference room if you like. We're about to uplink with the teams."

"That'd be fine."

"Amber, Wiltshire, let's set up in Conference Room A."

12:52:04...

Rahrig walks up to the President.

"Mr. President, CTU is preparing to raid the house of the connection they have with the terrorists. A Mr. Bryan Bulling of Indianapolis."

"Let me know about their progress, Arthur."

"Of course."

Keeler sits alone in the room, his head in his hands.

Clermont Heights - 12:52:49...

"We're in Clermont Heights now, Tom, we should be there soon." Deimer says.

"all right, Rachel. Keep this line open. You're on with myself, Amber, Wiltshire and Jack Bauer from the DoD."

"Understood. Amber, have you got a thermal scan of the house."

"Yes, but we can't confirm it's Bulling. It could be a house guest, his wife... anyone."

"Do we have Bulling's voice on record?"

"Let me check," Wiltshire says. "Yes, we do, right here. A phone call between him the IRS that was taped for 'better costumer service'"

Wilhoat smirked and then turns to Amber.

"Call him."

"What?"

"We're moving into position now."

"Call him, confirm that it's him. We might have to storm the house, and I'd rather not scare the living crap out of his maid if it's not him."

"What do I say?"

"Pretend you're a tele marketer."

"It's one in the morning!"

"I don't care what you say, dammit! Amber, just do it!" Wilhoat yelled.

"all right."

"Where do we stand, Deimer?"

"We've got lights in position, bringing up video now."

A video of a darkened house with a lit porch comes up

"You can go on my command."

"It's ringing!" Amber says, and the room goes quiet.

12:56:45...

(groggy voice) "Hello? Who in the hell is this?"

"Is this Bryan Bulling?" Amber asks.

"Who is asking? Who the hell is calling me at this time?"

"Sir, I am from the Society for Improved Living..."

"Do you realize what time it is..." (rant fades to background as Wilhoat looks over at Wiltshire, who looks at him.)

"It's a 95 match, sir. It's him."

"Sorry, sir." (CLICK).

"Deimer, you have a go, I repeat, this is a go!"

(Lights flashing on a house and a voice over the PA becomes a split screen that features Wilhoat, Amber, Wiltshire and Bauer watching, Keeler listening and watching, Bulling looking out his window and transitions to...)

Jay Peters phone rings, he answers it.

"Hello? Is it done?"

"Yes, it took us a little longer than we thought, but it's done."

"Good, complete the mission."

Back at the Bulling residence, the house has several spotlights on it and men with guns all around.

"Men are entering your house now, Mr. Bulling." Bobby yells over the loudspeaker.

Split screen featuring Deimer walking up to the main team and sending them in, as she prepares to go in after them.

"Put your hands on your head and go quietly. No one needs to be hurt!"

"Move in! Move in!" Deimer yelled.

As the team begins to move into the house suddenly a loud whirring noise is heard.

"What the?" Deimer yells.

Wilhoat and Jack look at the screen worried while Amber continues to type.

The house has a massive explosion, with fire coming out everywhere.

"My god..." Wilhoat says, watching the house go up in flames.

12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00


	2. Chapter 2

_The following takes place between 1:00am and 2:00am on the day of the Indianapolis 500._

The site of the explosion is still a mess. Pieces of the house are everywhere, and there are parts still burning. A helicopters is heard overhead as police sirens are near.

Back at CTU, Tom Wilhoat is furious, walking through the room.

"Sir, medics are landing now," Jim Bormann said, looking up at Wilhoat. "We should be able to regain contact shortly."

"Amber," Wilhoat said, pacing, "What caused the loss of transmission?"

"Shortly after the explosion our uplinks were knocked out. It's possible something happened to the van."

"Local law enforcement has locked down the neighborhood the explosion was in. No one leaves," Bormann shouts.

"Wiltshire, go through satellite feeds over the last 20 minutes and find out who went to this damn house!" Wilhoat screamed.

"Already on it, sir."

Wilhoat walked back up to his office, frowning.

---

Back at the house, the smoke is clearing as the helicopter lands and medics come out. Bobby emerges from the van, which has suffered some damage, covered with soot and some cuts, but okay. He looks around mystified at the damage.

01:04:57

He starts to walk over and survey the damage that has been done as police and firefighters storm the area.

He runs his hand through his hair and looks around, trying to find survivors. One of the medics holds him back, and takes him back to the helicopter. Bobby seems dazed.

---

At CTU, Wilhoat is in his office dialing a number on his phone. Jack Bauer walks in.

"Tom," Bauer says, "They need you back on the floor. One of the medics just found Bobby. He's got a couple nicks but he's okay for now."

Wilhoat, seeming to only be half listening, says "Okay. Um, can you get DoD and District up to speed? I'm trying to do everything, but we're low on staff as it is."

"Yeah." Bauer said. nodding. Wilhoat walks down the stairs.

01:06:38

"Have we got Bobby on a line yet?" Wilhoat asks.

"I'll get him for you now," Bormann said.

"How satellite imaging coming, Wiltshire?"

"It's coming, Tom," she says. "Give me a couple more minutes."

"That's all I have to spare," he said.

"You're on with Bobby." Bormann said.

"Put it over the speakers. I want everyone to hear this so we can make preparations quickly. Bobby. Are you ok?"

"I... yeah... I think I got hit on the head, but I'm ok. Nothing too bad."

"all right, Bob. What about the rest of the team?"

"Well, we were preparing to storm the house when we heard a loud buzzing. Deimer called the team back but the house exploded. They must have put the explosive on the gas main or something."

Wilhoat nodded at Amber, who began to type.

"all right, Bobby," Wilhoat said. "We're checking on that now. Did you see anyone?"

"No, there was no one in the area. It must have been triggered remotely."

"Bobby. Bobby. Is anyone else alive?"

"I... I don't know, Tom. There's no one here with me, it looks like Mahoney and Buckley are dead... they aren't even working on their bodies."

"What about Bulling?"

"Bulling's ashes right now, Tom. I'm sorry."

"What about Richards and Deimer?"

"I can hardly see... there are medics all over them. They're bringing Richards over on a stretcher now. They... they're still working on Deimer. I don't know if she'll be okay or not Tom. I'm sorry."

01:09:58...01:09:59...01:10:00...

01:14:24...01:14:25...01:14:26...01:14:27...

Splitscreen: Medics working on Deimer; Tom looking nervous; Bobby frazzled, Two teenagers ("Kew" and Logan) and in a White Oldsmobile Aurora driving.

"Did you hear that explosion? That was huge. I didn't think it'd be that big," Kew said.

"It lit up the sky man. We gotta get to the safe house, man." Logan says, sweating.

"We shouldn't take the main roads, we need to keep a low profile," Kew said. "It might take us a little longer, but I can plot us through roads no one drives on this time of night."

"Son of a bitch! It wasn't supposed to be that big!"

---

"We've got her stable. Lets move her now!" a CTU medic shouted. Deimer was unconscience and covered in soot. There was mask over he face assisting her breathing, and her heartbeat was far from regular. Two of the medics picked her up on a stretcher and moved her to the helicopter where Richards and Bobby were waiting. Bobby looked down at Deimer.

"They just brought her in, Tom," Bobby's voice echoed through the dead silent CTU Indianapolis office. "But she doesn't look too good. We're leaving now, we should be at the medical facility soon. I'll talk to you then."

Tom looked down at his feet as the sound of Bobby hanging up held in the air. "all right people, lets get back to work. I want us to find the people responsible for this, and I want the info now. Co-ordinate with team leaders and start searching the grids for a car matching the description Amber is going over now. I want to catch these people before they reach their next target."

Tom walked off as Amber stepped up.

"We're looking for a White Oldsmobile Aurora, last seen moving West on Crawfordsville road. I want teams on satellites..."

01:16:23

Tom walked into his office where Jack and Bormann were waiting for him.

"Have you called the DoD yet, Jack?" Wilhoat asked, rubbing his neck."

"I think you should look at what Bormann's about to present first." Bauer said.

"I backlogged our satellite to show our replay of the explosion. Take a look at this."

Bormann played back the frames they had of the explosion--which seemed much more massive than one would have expected.

"All signs point to a gas main rupture that was ignited," Bormann said. "But this is one of those neighborhoods owned by one builder... and that builder... Foreman Construction has a contract with AEP, the local electric company. The homes in this neighborhood are all electric only. That doesn't fit with what we're seeing here at all, and what we know about RDX."

Wilhoat looked upset and confused as he thought to himself.

"So we saw a gaseous like explosion, but there was no gas in the area?"

"Exactly," Bormann said.

"Jack, have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No." Jack said, looking worried.

"I'll take care of that phone call to DoD. Good work, guys." He nodded, suggesting they leave. Bormann handed Wilhoat a file before she also left as Wilhoat looked at the phone nervously.

-- 01:19:04

Bauer and Bormann walk out and of Wilhoat's office and go downstairs. Bauer walks up to Amber.

"Anything else new?" Bauer asked.

"We've gotten a track on the people responsible for blowing up the Bulling house, we're sending police to intercept.

"Wait, they're driving?" Bauer said, inquisitively.

"It looks like they're going across town," Amber said. "They're already a pretty good distance away from the house."

"Call off the police cars. Let me follow them." Bauer said.

"What? Why?"

"If I can follow them, they might lead me up the food chain. They just completed their job, and they're going to report in."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we don't have to deal with policemen's rules."

"Let me clear it with Wilhoat."

"There's no time, if I want to intercept them, I have to leave now."

Amber frowned and looked around the room. "Fine, but it's my ass on the line here, you better get results."

"You're the one who looked up my file for Tom, right? If you read any of it, you'd see I get results." Bauer said and walked out of CTU.

---

Tom Wilhoat was in his office, looking through Jack's file, flipping through papers, nothing coming up important, until he stops on one page and sets it down. He looked out the window to see Jack was no longer in CTU. He looked back down and frowned.

---

Jay Peters' cell phone rang. On the other end was a older man who was balding but had a dark ring of hair and a bushy beard named Stan Smith.

"Yes?" Peters said, impatiently.

"The police are no longer bringing the two men in, they've been called off."

"That seems odd," Peters said, frowning.

"I agree. I think they're being traced."

"Well, make sure they can't be traced."

"Yes, sir."

---

Wilhoat walks out to his window to see CTU Medical rushing into the office, bringing in several patients, including Deimer. Bobby enters and looks around, befuddled.

01:23:14

01:27:39

SPLITSCREEN: Wilhoat walking downstairs, Kew and Logan driving, Smith and his men loading things into a van.

Wilhoat walks up to Amber.

"Amber, have you seen Bauer?"

"He left." Amber said sheepishly.

"What? Where did he go?"

"Tom, don't get mad..."

"Dammit, Amber!"

"I told you not to get mad."

"Well, Amber, if this was the first time I might not have but this is..."

"Save me the lecture, Tom. He talked me into letting him track down these men on his own. I figured we better help him, since he is so close to the Secretary of Defense."

"Amber, these decisions have to go through me. You know that!"

"He was going to leave one way or another, Tom. There's nothing we could do stop him, so we might as well help him."

"I'd write you up for this any other day, Amber. But, quite frankly, I don't have the time today. Just... be smarter."

Bormann walked up and came up to Tom.

"She's in Medical 2, Tom."

"Thanks, Jim. Amber, bring me back down here when Bauer gets close."

"all right."

"Bobby!" Tom whistled. Bobby walked up to him and Wilhoat began to walk to medical.

"What happened, Bob?"

"We were just about to enter and it went off. There was about two seconds warning. Richards is in pretty bad shape, Deimer's not looking good either. Mahoney and Buckley are dead."

Tom stopped and looked down. He shook his head. "Go find Bormann and do you're official debrief." Tom continues to medical.

--- 01:29:58

"He's going to find out soon enough," Keeler said on the phone to James Heller. "What do we do then?"

"This project was started secretly by the DoD ten years ago, and you're the first president to know about it. This operation is top secret and not exactly legal, Mr. President."

"Well, he's going to start asking questions soon enough."

"Let me answer them, just pretend you don't know anything."

"all right," Keeler said. "Don't let me down, James."

---

Wilhoat walked into medical, where Rachel Deimer is laying on a bed, unconscience. Dr. Marcus Petty.

"She's going into surgery in a few minutes. We're prepping right now," Petty said. The doctor looked at Tom and bit his lip. "You have about three minutes."

Wilhoat walked up to Deimer and Petty left the room. He brushed the sot covered hair from Deimer's face and looked down at her, trying not to cry.

"Hey..." Tom said, looking down at Deimer. "You...you are going to be okay... if you can hear me... I've been a fool... and I'm going... I'm going to make it right. Rachel... you've got to make it."

The door swung open as Dr. Petty reentered. Tom looked down and grabbed Rachel's hand.

--- 01:33:45

Bauer got on his cellphone and dialed to a number.

"Tunic."

"Amber, you have me on tracker?"

"Yes, Jack. You're pretty far behind."

"Get into the stoplights system," Jack said. "And send the data down to my PDA. "

"all right," Amber said. "I'll get someone on that. We'll also send down where we think they're going, based on our current intel. We think they're going on back roads, which means they're going somewhere far and don't want to be followed."

"I got something," Bormann said. "I was able to get info on the car, it belongs to a Stephen Kew of Avon. It's one of four cars registered to the family. It's the cheapest of the four. Insurance is filed for a 17 year old."

"Jack, it's a kid." Amber said.

"all right." Jack nodded, a bit disturbed. "How did Tom take this?"

"Not well."

"I'll talk to him when I get back. all right, get me that data."

--- 01:37:34

"We've got confirmation, the cops have been called off."

"all right," Stan said to his lower man. "I'll take care of it, you guys need to meet up with Peters."

"You sure everything is going to be all right?"

"It will be fine. Just let Peters know what happened and tell him I'm sorry."

"Anything else you want passed on?

"No."

01:38:43...

01:42:58...

SPLITSCREEN: Doctors working on Deimer, Keeler looking out of a window, Kew and Logan in a car, Jack following, Amber looking at a screen with trackers.

Wilhoat is in the glass window of the surgery area, looking over as doctors are working on Deimer with a sad look on his face. Bormann walks up behind him and looks at him. Wilhoat spots him in the reflection of the glass and turns around.

"A John Thompson is on the phone," Bormann said.

"Thanks Jim," Wilhoat says, and takes the phone. "John, it's Tom Wilhoat. How are you doing?"

---

"What's our status?" Bauer said.

"We're moving Delta teams into that side of town." Amber said. "They'll be less than ten minutes out of anywhere."

"Where's Wilhoat?"

"He's looking over Deimer, the chief of staff. She was hurt in the explosion."

"Well get him down here! They could stop any second!"

"He'll be down here when he comes down Jack. I don't want to push him right now."

--- 01:47:21

"Thank you John." Wilhoat said. "I owe you one." He hangs up the phone and Bormann looks at him.

"Who is John Thompson?"

"An old friend in the army."

"What did you need him for?"

A long pause hung in the air, and then Wilhoat finally spoke.

"Think she'll be ok?" Wilhoat asked

"What, Tom?"

"Rachel. Do you think she'll be ok?"

"We can only hope..."

"Yeah."

---

Kew picked up the his cell phone and hit a speed dial.

"This is Kew. We'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Good," Stan said.

01:48:11...

...01:52:47...

SPLITSCREEN: Kew and Logan driving, Jack driving in his car, Wilhoat watching Deimer, Stan sitting and waiting, Amber is getting nervous.

Marcus Petty walks up to Wilhoat and shakes his head.

"Listen, Mr. Wilhoat..."

SPLITSCREEN: Petty and Wilhoat and doctors working on Deimer.

"We're not going to know anything for a couple hours... maybe you should get up to the floor."

"all right, you'll call me if there is any change?"

"Of course, Mr. Wilhoat."

Tom nodded and started to walk off.

---

"We have to be getting close," Jack said. "Call Tom."

"Jack, I..."

"Now!"

Amber picked up the phone and called Tom.

"Tom, Jack's closing in."

"I'm on my way up," Tom said.

---

Logan and Kew pull into a parking lot and stop the car.

"They've stopped Jack. Jackson Industrial Complex."

Wilhoat walked up behind Amber.

"Bormann, start working on the money trail."

"Understood."

"Amber, realign a satellite so we can get inferred," Wilhoat said.

"all right."

"Jack, I want you to hold back until we know what you're up against," Wilhoat said.

"I'll be outside in less than a minute."

"We'll try and have satellites by then."

---

Kew and Logan look around and walk up to Stan who is waiting for them.

"Did you complete the deal?"

"Yes. It's done. The explosive was more powerful than you said."

"Sorry about that," stan said, not seeming to care.

"Well, where's our money?"

"Right here," Stan said, picking up a briefcase. "We're you followed?"

"No," Kew said. "There was no one behind us.

SPLIT: Kew getting the briefcase, Jack watching via a scope, Amber adjusting satellites, Stan stepping back.

Kew opens the briefcase to find it is totally empty. As he is about to ask what is going on, he is shot by a sniper, and Logan is shot next. Stan runs into the building as the sniper lowers his rifle.

"Jack's moving in!"

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Shots fired... I repeat shots fired. Send in the delta teams!"

02:00:00


	3. Chapter 3

_The following occurs between 2:00am and 3:00am on the day of the Indianapolis 500._

Stan Smith is running away from a building and jumps into a building where he walks over to a corner of the room and picks up a cell phone set out on a bench.

"Is it done?" a voice came over the phone.

"It's done. But someone showed up right before they sniper took them out. He got away okay, but they'll be looking for movement in this area for a while. I might not be able to take care of phase two." Smith said, panting.

"That is acceptable," the voice said. "We were prepared for this when we discovered the boys were being followed. You're payment will be reduced by one third. Play by the rules we set out, and you'll be fine."

"Where do I go now?"

"I will call you back on this number when it is safe to move. We may have another task for you then."

"all right," Stan said as the voice hung up.

---

Jack Bauer was looking over the dead body of Kew, searching it for any clues, only finding a wallet and his keys. Another CTU agent, Agent Richard Gonzer.

"Jack Bauer?" Gonzer asked. "I'm Agent Gonzer, I'm in charge of this delta team. What did you find?"

"Nothing but IDs. Listen, you need to get your men looking for two men... there was a shooter and a man on the ground. The man on the ground cleaned off the bodies, or they were instructed to be clean before we got here. The sniper is probably long gone, but the man downstairs was pretty heavyset and might not have made it that far."

"We're searching all nearby buildings." Gonzer said. "We'll keep an eye out."

Jack cell phone rings.

"Bauer."

SPLIT: Jack and Tom.

"Jack, this is Tom. Have you got anything yet?"

"Not yet. They bodies were clean. I'm going to check inside, but I think they knew we were coming and torched the place."

"Well, get me something, Jack. Right now this is the only lead we have."

"Yeah," Jack said hanging up, then looked out over the parking lot.

--- 02:06:24

Wilhoat walks through CTU when Wiltshire shouts.

"Tom! Come over here."

Tom quickly makes his way over and comes up behind Wiltshire.

"Give me some good news, Lindsay."

"I've got the money trail, Tom. The building is owned by CRS."

"We have and address on the owner?"

"Yeah, it's not far from here."

"Good, you and Bobby go over and wake him up and get some information out of him."

"Jack, I'm not a field agent," Wiltshire protests.

"I know, but all our field agents are on the other side of town, and I don't want to wait... so go get Bobby and do it now."

Bormann walks up behind Wilhoat with a phone.

"Sir, you have a phone call."

Wilhoat nods and takes the call. Wiltshire walks off and Amber walks up to Bormann.

"Do you know who that is?"

"No."

---

"There has been a change in plans, Jay," the voice over the phone said. "I'm afraid you will need to complete phase two."

"I thought Stan was..."

"Mr. Smith is out of shape and couldn't run fast enough. He has become compromised and so we will need you to handle this. We would appreciate it very much if you would handle this matter personally."

"I will. And Smith?"

"He will repay us, soon enough, Mr. Peters."

"all right." Peters said, and hangs up his phone. He looks around the trailer, picks up his gun and walks off.

--- 02:08:37

Tom hangs up his phone and walks back up to Amber and Bormann.

"Amber, I'm going to need you to forward everything we have on the bomb that went off at Bulling's house to Ned Randolph at NSA."

Amber clicked a few keys than looked at Tom.

"He's not on my clearance list, Tom. I'm going to need to confirm this with Division."

"Are you going to lecture me on protocol, Tunic? Less than an hour after you helped a non agent conduct a covert operation without informing the Special Agent in Charge?"

"I... no."

"Just do it. Now!"

"all right. Sheesh." Amber said, eyeing Tom as he walked off and back up to his office. Jim Bormann follows him.

---

"What are you doing Tom?"

"I'm trying to stop a terrorist attack, Jim. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make sure that you're fit to be doing what you're doing."

"Jim, I suggest you read my file right now. It'll take you a while, but you will discover that I have a pretty good knowledge of explosives so maybe you can believe me when I tell you that there is no way that the explosion in Bulling's house was done with RDX. What I'm trying to do is figure out what it is without the people who are trying to prevent me from figuring it out from finding out. So I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to weasel you're way into a higher position and find these God damn terrorists!"

Bormann looks down, dejected, and walks out of Tom's office. Tom slouched down in his chair and lets out a dejected sigh.

--- 02:11:01

--- 02:15:25

SPLIT SCREEN: Wilhoat pacing in his office, Wiltshire and Bobby in a SUV, Amber looking around suspicious, Jack Bauer walking through the building.

"Completely stripped," Gonzer said. "There's nothing here."

"Sir!" a CTU field agent shouted. "I think I found something."

"What have you got there?" Bauer said.

"It's a half sheet of paper. It's kind of hard to read, it's pretty badly burnt, but some of the text is still there. It looks like a list of names and addresses."

"Good work," Gonzer said.

Jack took a look at the sheet, then frowned. He handed it to Gonzer.

"Upload this to CTU," Bauer said pulling out a cellphone.

Tom Wilhoat's phone rings. He puts it on speaker.

"This is Wilhoat, go ahead."

"Tom, this is Jack."

"Did you find something Jack?"

"I think so. A piece of paper with names and addresses on it. They should be uploading it to your servers now."

"all right, I'll have Amber look at it."

"OK. I'll be on my way back up there." Jack said.

"No. I want you you to stay out there."

"What, why?"

"Jack, we don't even know if this lead is going to go anywhere. If it doesn't I want you to be out there incase something else comes up."

Jack nodded and begrudgingly agrees. "all right."

Wilhoat hands up his phone, as does Jack, who looks around the empty warehouse.

--- 02:17:42

Amber's phone rings. She answers it.

"Yeah?"

"It's Tom. Amber, Jack is sending in something now, I want you to take a look at it."

"all right. What is it?"

"It's a piece of paper, partially burnt. It contains names and addresses. I want that data as soon as you can get it to me."

"OK, sure Tom."

"Thanks."

Jim Bormann walks by and Amber looked at him while she was typing.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah," Bormann said. "It's done."

"Tom's going to be pissed."

"Yeah, I know. But I made my decision."

---02:19:17

Wilhoat's phone rings in his office.

"Wilhoat."

"Tom, this is Randolph."

"Ned! How are you doing?"

"Better than you I suppose."

"You got that right."

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have any good news for you. What I'm about to put in your inbox is top secret. Don't tell anyone about this, and don't let it get traced back to me, or it's my ass. I just thought you should know what you're dealing with."

"Thanks Ned."

"Good luck."

Tom hung up his phone as his computer beeped. He double clicks and then looks at the screen. He is reading an NSA document. He scrolls down and sees the last line of text.

"My God."

--- 02:22:32

Bobby and Wiltshire pull up to another large house.

"You go in," Bobby says.

"What? You're coming with me." Wiltshire said.

"Why?"

"Because the last time you stayed in a car the house blew up. Plus, you're the field agent." Wiltshire said, as Bobby reluctantly agreed and stepped out of the car. They knock on the door and ring the doorbell. There is no answer. Bobby kicks open the door as they look around. Bobby goes upstairs while Wiltshire looks downstairs. She looks around from room to room then walks down a hallway. As she walks into the living room she hears a thump from another room. She enters to find a cat. She breathes a sigh of relief from seeing the cat, then is knocked out from behind.

---02:25:55

---02:30:23

SPLITSCREEN: Deimer is being operated on by Dr. Petty, Wiltshire is unconscience, Wilhoat walking down a flight of stairs, Amber looks at Bormann with a worried look.

"What have we got?" Wilhoat shouted in a matter of fact way.

"This thing Jack sent us is pretty bad," Amber said. "You can tell what it is from the pattern, but it's impossible to read. We're working through filters right now."

"Keep me informed," Wilhoat says as a phone rings. Bormann picks up.

"CTU Indianapolis," Bormann says. "Tom, it's the White House for you."

"I'll take it in Conference room A."

Wilhoat walks into the room and closes all the blinds to the room before putting it on speakerphone.

"I'm here," Wilhoat said.

"Please hold for the President." the operator said.

"Tom, I assume this is a status update. I've asked Secretary Heller to be on the line."

"I'm afraid it's a bit more serious than that, Mr. President." Tom said.

"Well then, what is it?" Keeler said.

"The terrorist threat we are dealing with is not RDX." Wilhoat said bluntly.

"What?" Keeler asked, pretending to be shocked. "Then what are we dealing with?"

"I was hoping you could enlighten me, Mr. President."

"Mr. Wilhoat, I don't know what..." Heller said, cut off."

"With all due respect, Mr. Secretary, save it for the UN." Wilhoat said.

"Who in the hell you think you are talking to?" Heller screamed, upset.

"I've worked with RDX my entire life, and I know that it is incapable of producing the kind of explosion we saw today! Has anyone explained this to you, Mr. President?" Wilhoat asked, yelling without pause. "Do you know what this stuff is? It's an explosive that is chemically designed to spread out chemicals that ignite to start massive fires! If it had not been quickly contained at the residence, it could have burnt down a whole neighborhood.

"It's a modern firebomb," Wilhoat continued. "Like the one that took out Dresden, but far more dangerous, because this doesn't need to be dropped from the sky or need massive amounts. One brick could take down a wide range. And people in your administration deliberately kept the fact that we were working with this from me, which has hindered my investigation!"

"It was deemed classified, and you don't have the clearance levels to access that sort of information, Mr. Wilhoat!" Heller retorted.

"I am in the middle of dealing with a terrorist threat on a day that will see 400,000 people within five square miles of each other and you want to talk about classification levels?" Wilhoat yelled. "Two of my people are dead, and two more are injured including my second in command! If we had known about the nature of the attack we would have been more prepared to deal with the repercussions!"

"What do you want, Mr. Wilhoat?" Heller asked, calming down.

"I want all the information on this explosive. Where it was stored, who could access it, who even knew it existed."

"That a lot to..." Heller started.

"James!" Keeler yelled. "Give it to him."

"It is called RDX," Heller said. "It was developed by the Department of Defense 10 years ago for covert operations involving the distraction of terrorist camps. Fire was viewed as the best way because of logistics and location."

"Good. I want clearance for myself and Jack Bauer to look at all DoD files involving RDX+." Wilhoat said.

"Jack? Why?"

"I want another set of eyes on it, incase I should miss something." Wilhoat said. "I also want someone outside of CTU to take a look at it. I figure Jack's the best candidate."

"All right, fine." Heller said reluctantly.

Outside of the meeting Bormann and Amber watch, though try and appear to look busy.

"He used the conference room because it's soundproof," Bormann said.

"You think there's something going on there?" Amber asked.

"No, I know there is." Bormann said looking up.

---

Wiltshire wakes up to see Bobby across from her, tied up and gagged. Joe Jefferies walks in with a shotgun.

"You chose the wrong house," Joe said. "I don't like getting robbed."

"We weren't trying to rob you!" Wiltshire said. "We rang the damn doorbell, we were trying to talk to you!"

"Save it!" Joe shouted. "I've read about these crimes. Try and hit unsuspecting houses and steal peoples stuff. Happens all the time in middle class neighborhoods!"

--- 02:37:47

Jay Peters is driving in a car. His cellphone rings.

"Yeah?" Jay answers.

"Are you taking care of it?" the voice says.

"I'm heading there now."

"They can't be too far off the trail."

"The papers were lit from the front, so I'm starting at the bottom of the list, just incase."

"You know what to do if you're caught."

"Of course." Peters says, and hangs up the phone.

---

Dr. Petty continues to work on Deimer.

"I don't like what I'm seeing here," Dr. Petty said.

Alarms start going off.

"Doctor, BP is dropping!" a nurse shouts.

"Try and stabilize!"

"I am, something must have ruptured!"

"Get some help in here!"

--- 02:39:40

Jack Bauer's cell phone rings.

"Bauer."

"Jack, it's Heller."

"Hello sir."

"Listen, Jack, I just gave Tom Wilhoat some intel that he probably shouldn't have access to. I want you to keep an eye on him."

"I wish I could sir, but right now I'm stuck at the last known site of the terrorists. The assault teams aren't done here yet, and Tom wants every inch checked."

"Why would Tom want you to stay there?" Heller asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's his call."

"Well, I'll try and pull some strings and get you out of there."

"It's fine sir, I'd probably do the same thing."

"Nevertheless, Jack, There have been some questions about Wilhoat. I'd feel more comfortable with you there."

"It shouldn't be too much longer."

"I hope not."

Bauer hangs up the phone then looks at one of the men.

---02:41:18

Wilhoat walks up to Amber.

"Where are we?" he asks

"We're still a couple minutes out. This next filter cycle might take care of it."

"How long?"

"Five minutes, maybe ten. It's a lot of processing power at this point."

"Fine." Wilhoat said. "Speed it up anyway you can. Right now, the gates for the 500 open up to the public in four hours and we don't even know what we're looking for right now!"

---

Jay Peters walks into a house and pulls out a silenced gun. He walks into a bedroom and shoots a sleeping man in the head. His wife wakes up and he shoots her too. He then opens up the dresser and begins looking for something.

...02:43:47...

---

02:48:42

Splitscreen: Smith tearing the apartment apart, looking for something, Wilhoat ponders something as he watches over operations, Amber is completing another scan on the paper, Bauer looks around the warehouse, Wiltshire struggles tied up and gagged.

"I have something, i think. It's not much, just a last name... DeMarco." Amber shouted

"Run it through a list of contacts!" Wilhoat said to Bormann

"That might be too vague." Bormann said.

"Put whoever you need on it." Wilhoat said. "We need that first name, Amber."

"I'm doing the best I can, Tom."

"Well, just hurry."

Tom walks off as Amber looks on in disbelief.

--- 02:50:25

Wiltshire, using her tongue, manages to move the gag off her mouth. She scoots over to Bobby and whispers.

"In my pocket, there's a pocket knife, can you get it?" Wilhoat whispered

Bobby nodded and reached over, trying to grab the knife. He is able to get it out and open it. He is able to cut Wiltshire's hands free, who then uses the knife to free both of them.

Joe is walking through a hall, looking out the front door, waiting for the police. Bobby comes up behind him and drags him backwards, while Lindsay grabs his gun. They throw him on the couch and Wiltshire points the shotgun at his face.

"We need some info, Joe!" She then threw her badge on his chest.

"Read it."

"CTU?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm a federal agent, and we traced a warehouse you own to terrorists. We need to know who you leased it to!"

"I own hundreds of properties!"

"Where's your database?"

"On my personal computer!"

She hands the shotgun to Bobby and walks over to the computer. She starts it up and gets a login screen.

"What's the password?" she shouts.

"Edwards99." he answers, his voice trembling.

"I'm in." Lindsay said.

--02:53:32

All sorts of doctors are coming in to work on Deimer.

"We've got her patched up for now." Dr. Petty said. "We're going to need some of her blood in here, she lost a lot. I want her stabilized before I go back in."

"Of course," a nurse said.

"I better tell Wilhoat what happened." Petty said, walking out.

---

"I've got a first name!" Amber shouted. "Ivan. Ivan DeMarco."

"Bormann! Run Ivan DeMarco through all our lists, starting with those related to the 500!"

"What if they're using the 500 to distract us from the real target!"

"Then we aren't operating on as tense a deadline! Now do what I ordered you to do!"

"Right." Bormann said walking off as Amber looks up at Tom.

"Good work, Amber."

As Tom is walking away, the phone rings. "Tunic." she said. "Tom, it's for you."

"Wilhoat here."

"Tom, it's Dr. Petty."

"How is she, Mark?"

"When we were operating, the medicine we used to put her under caused her blood to thin and caused her to start bleeding internally. We were able to stop the bleeding quickly, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to operate until we know she's stable."

"All right, Doctor... Is she going to be okay?"

"We're doing our best Tom."

"I understand."

He sets down the phone, and looks nearly ready to cry as Amber looks up at him. He closes his eyes as a tear rolls down his check. He takes a deep breath.

---02:56:05

Wiltshire is looking through a database when she stops.

"I found something. It looks like it's a charity... called Alex's Quest."

"Oh, yeah!" Joe says with disdain. "Them!"

"What?"

"Well, this group says they want to use the warehouse to store toys for kids, but I've been by and it's always empty. I went by a few days ago and all the locks were changed. Then I gets a call from the IRS asking about the write off I made."

"What did they say?"

"They ain't ever heard of Alex's Quest."

Wiltshire looks at Bobby.

"We're going to need to take you into CTU Indianapolis for further questioning."

"What? Why?" Joe protests.

"For your own protection," Bobby said bluntly.

-- 02:57:24

Jay Peters continues to rummage through the apartment until he finds a photo id sitting on a counter. He holds it up and we can clearly see a face on it that looks very similar to Jay's, but has darker hair and glasses, as well as a few minor differences. We can't see the name on the ID as Peters walks out.

SPLITSCREEN: Peters walking out to his car, a nurse looking over Deimer, Wiltshire and Bobby looking at Joe in a car, Wilhoat looking over CTU, Bormann on a computer.

Bormann's computer beeps and he looks at it.

"I've got a match... a crew member for one of the race teams!"

"Let me take a look," Wilhoat says. He slowly makes his way over to Bormann, who gets up and prints out a file.

"I'm getting and address."

Wilhoat sits in front of a computer and we see an ID come up with a photo: the same on the ID badge that Peters took.

03:00:00


	4. Chapter 4

_The following occurs between 3:00am and 4:00am on the day of the Indianapolis 500._

"Where is this guys house located?" Wilhoat asks.

"The East Side. It's actually not far from the warehouse Bauer's team is at."

"Damn! We're probably too late then."

"I've been observing satellites in and around the warehouse area," Bormann said. "No cars have left the site and anyone escaping on foot would just be getting there now."

"Well, that's better than no shot at all," Wilhoat said, nodding at Amber. He walks up behind her and presses the intercom button as Bauer answers his phone.

"Bauer."

"Jack, we've got a lead for you," Tom said. "It's from that sheet of paper we gave you. I want you to put a team together and head over there now."

"all right. Gonzer!" Jack shouted. "I need you and three men for a tac team. Where's the location?"

"Amber will be downloading it to you shortly. Try to keep it down low, Jack, it's in a residential neighborhood. We don't need any undue attention."

"Understood."

Wilhoat gets up to go somewhere else as Amber scoots back up to the phone.

"Jack, we estimate you're about ten minutes out. You should be getting the information on your PDA now."

"Right, OK."

"I just hope we're not too late," Bormann said.

---

Peters, using the sheets from the beds, wraps up the bodies. He drags them out to a pick up truck where he loads them in the back and drives off. He pulls out his cellphone and dials.

"Phase two is underway. My men from all over the city are being given the go-ahead."

"Good," the voice said.

--- 03:05:07

Lindsay Wiltshire walks through the front doors of CTU. Behind her Bobby is escorting Joe Jefferies Joe looks around CTU curiously as Lindsay walks up to a desk where Victoria is waiting.

"I'm here to check in Joe Jefferies. Access code Wiltshire-4-2-9-9."

"all right," Victoria said, typing. As she types the main door to CTU opens and Evan Lambert walks in. Evan is in his mid-40's, balding, and walks with poise. He walks right past Wiltshire and Bobby and makes his way to the bullpen.

"Who was that?" Victoria asks and Wiltshire stares at Lambert.

"Evan Lambert, he's the Chicago Division representative."

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know," Lindsay said, with a voice that seemed to suggest anything but.

Tom is talking to a CTU Staffer when Evan walks up to him.

"And we're going to want sweeps of all three regions... don't divert anything from the Speedway though, we still have to assume that's the target."

"Tom," Lambert said in a cool, collected voice. Tom turns around to see Lambert and a look of surprise, confusion and eventually anger settles into his face.

"Evan. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Tom said.

"Up in your office," Lambert said.

"Of course." Tom said, walking over to the stairs, leading Evan to his office.

Bormann walks up to Amber, drinking coffee.

"That was fast." Bormann said.

"Yeah, I know," Amber said.

A couple seconds pass and Wiltshire walks up to Amber and Bormann. She looks at them with a puzzled look.

"Either of two know why Evan Lambert is here?" she asks, innocently.

"No," Amber said, her voice shaking a bit.

"I had no clue," Jim said, looking at Amber. "My guess is that, since two agents died a couple hours ago they wanted to send someone in to check it out."

"We're on active protocol. Some attrition is to be expected." Wiltshire said, puzzled.

"Well, maybe they weren't expecting it, Lindsay. I don't know." Bormann said, walking off. Wiltshire glares at him.

---

"Tom, I'm sorry about this," Lambert said. "This order was made above my head."

"What happened, Evan?"

"Someone expressed concern with your ability to lead right now, and with the events of today already unfolding, plus the manner of the threat, Chicago insisted I come in."

"Concern? Bormann. That son-of-a-bitch. It was Bormann wasn't it?"

"You know I can't tell you that," Evan said.

"Anyway, Tom. Here's how I'm planing on playing this. I've already made up my mind. I knew from the moment I saw you, you're fine. But for now I've got to maintain control of this situation, otherwise Divisions going to send a bunch of questions my way. So I'm going to share executive power with you for a couple hours, until Division calls me and asks me for an update. I say you're fine, and I leave."

"How long, you think?"

"Tom, I..."

"How long?"

"A few hours, I'd expect..."

"Fine," Tom says reluctantly.

"How's Rachel doing?" Evan asks after an extended pause.

---

A nurse continues to look over Rachel Deimer as Dr. Mark Petty looks over some charts and graphs.

"She's stabilizing, sir. She should be ready for work in a couple hours."

"I want to give her as much time as we can, that was a close call," Petty said.

---

"How far out are you, Jack?" Amber asked.

"I'm about five minutes out."

"all right, I'm sending you a bio of the guy you're looking for. It's not much, but it's everything we were able to scrounge up on him."

"Thanks."

---

Tom walks down the stairs and looks around.

"Bormann!" Wilhoat shouts.

"Yeah, Tom?" Bormann asks.

"I need you to start compiling everything we have on a psydo-charity named Alex's Quest."

"What? I'm supposed to be assisting Amber with the Bauer tac team."

"Yeah, well I need you on this. I'll move Wiltshire over to help Amber."

"What about the Jefferies interrogation?"

"Dent's having that. And I want you on this now."

"No offense, but I am way over qualified for this."

"Yeah, well, if you have a problem with it... you can file a complaint," Wilhoat said and walked off, as Bormann watches in shock.

...03:11:57

03:16:13

SPLITSCREEN: Bauer driving to the location, Amber and Wiltshire working together, Lambert working up in the office, Tom walking across the bullpen.

"We're here," Bauer says, stepping out of the car with Gonzer.

"all right Jack," Amber said. "Tom, they're ready."

Tom walks over and looks over at Lindsay.

"Jack, you have my clearance. This is a go. All strike teams, we are operational." Tom said.

With that, the strike team moved into the house and went from room to room. Splitscreens show the various agents entering rooms and shouting "Clear" then moving to another room while Jack looks around. Bauer enters the bedroom and finds the sheets missing.

"This house is clear," Gonzer reports via the radio. "There's no one here."

"I may have something," Bauer said. "The sheets in the bedroom are missing."

Amber glances at Wiltshire, who is looking at Tom.

"Jack, do you have anything else?"

After a long pause we see Jack looking around the room. The lights are turned on. He looks on the floor.

"Blood. I have blood. I need a forensics team now!"

"Do it!" Bauer shouted at Amber, who picked up the receiver of another phone and dialed.

"This place is totally ransacked," Gonzer said, coming into the bed room. "But there's plenty of valuable things sitting around."

"Did you hear that Tom?"

"Yeah, I did, Jack. This guy was a member of a race team. See if you can find his hard card."

Jack nods to Gonzer and exits the bedroom.

---

Peters is driving down the street. He pulls into a gravel road which leads to a barn. He walks into the barn where men are waiting. He opens the truck and drops the bodies on the ground. The men take it out back and prepare to bury them as Peters looks around.

--- 03:21:34

The nurse walks back into Dr. Petty's office.

"Sir, she's been stable for almost ten minutes."

"all right. Get everyone back in here, we need to operate."

Dr. Petty walks back out and looks at Deimer.

"Let's move people!"

---

Wilhoat re-enters his office, where Lambert is waiting.

"What do you need Tom?"

"I need access to my computer for a minute, Evan. I was about to do something, but didn't get a chance when you arrived."

"What is it?"

"I just need to look something up."

Evan gets up and moves to the other side of the desk staring at Jack.

"Is this about the RDX?"

"How do you know about that?" Tom snarled.

"Division was told shortly after you were."

"Well, listen, I need to access the DoD databases to see who knew the RDX+ even existed. It was apparently a very select group."

Evan comes back over to look over Tom's shoulder.

"Let's see... here it is," Tom said clicking on a link. A blank window opens.

"What?" Lambert says. "Did you enter the right clearance code?"

"Everything's entered right," Tom said. "And that's the file. The file is blank."

"Someone deleted it?"

"Yeah."

"Who had access to do that?"

"More people than had accessed that file, that's for sure. Someone with connections."

"Is it possible there's still a hard copy?" Lambert said. Tom looks at him with a half smile as Lambert picks up the phone.

SPLIT: Lambert and Paul Wilson.

"Paul Wilson, DoD archives Washington."

"Paul, this is Evan Lambert at CTU Indianapolis. We need the data contained in file 010-32Q-TRD539-03."

"I'm bringing up the digital now," Wilson said. "Well, that's strange. It's blank."

"Can you find a hard copy?" Lambert asked.

"I can take a look." he said.

"all right," Lambert said, glancing at Wilhoat. "Call me when you get it." Lambert hangs up the phone and looks at Tom.

"This doesn't feel right, Tom."

"I know."

The phone rings again, Lambert answers it.

"Lambert." there's a brief pause. "Tom, it's Petty. They're about to operate on Deimer again."

Tom nods, and walks over to the window, trying to cover his pain.

03:26:34...

03:30:56

SPLITSCREEN: Wilson going through filing cabinets, Gonzer and the tactical team searching the house for the ID Badge, Peters watching his men dig a large mass grave, Wilhoat and Lambert waiting in his office, Deimer on a heart monitor

Gonzer walks back up to Jack Bauer. He doesn't look happy.

"Sir, we've torn this building apart. If there was an ID badge in here, it's not here anymore."

"Damn." Bauer said, looking down. He pulls out his cellphone and presses a speed dial button.

"CTU Indianapolis. This is Lindsay Wiltshire."

"Lindsay? Is Amber there?"

"She's getting updates from IPD. Is this Jack Bauer?"

"Yes."

"I can help you, Jack."

"You need to tell Tom there's no hard card here."

"all right."

---

Wilhoat's phone rings, and Evan puts it on speaker phone.

"Lambert."

"Evan, Tom... this is Paul Wilson at DoD Archives. I just looked for the file and it's missing from the permanent collection."

"What do you mean it was missing?"

"It's not there?"

"Is it possible for it to be misplaced?"

"Well, I thought of that, but I checked the logs and there's a page missing. I think something fishy is going on here."

"Paul, I want you to keep this to yourself." Tom said. "If someone in the government is working against us, if they find out you know this, you might become a target."

"I'll let you know if anything turns up." Wilson said, hanging up,

"This is not good." Lambert said.

---

In the medical area, doctors begin to work on Deimer again, and this time she seems to remain stable.

---

Jay Peters looks as his men drop body after body into a mass grave. He nods and walks around the barn. He takes out his cellphone.

"The bodies are in the ground. We should be done here shortly."

"Good," the voice said.

"I'm returning to the Speedway now. "

"Very good."

---

Wilhoat walks down out of his office into the bullpen.

"Tom, I think you should see this." Amber said

"What is it?"

"We just got a report in from IPD. Take a look."

Amber hands Wilhoat a piece of paper.

"Shots fired, shots fired..." Wilhoat said. "All this in the last hour?"

"Yeah. Plus, Wiltshire just got off the phone with Bauer. Apparently there wasn't any sign of the ID Badges."

"I cross referenced the addresses on that list. All of them are near low-level members of race teams competing in the Indianapolis 500."

"Well, we know the target now, Amber. Thanks. Get Bauer back over here."

Wilhoat walks back up to his office, where Lambert is waiting.

"What's the problem?"

"Five shots fired reports in the last hour... all at people with garage and gasoline alley clearance for the Indianapolis 500."

"So, we know the target."

"Yeah."

"I'll inform the secret service, and tell them to get Heller out of Indianapolis now," Lambert said.

"Yes. We also need to start working with the DoD, NSA and IMS Security on this one," Wilhoat said.

"I'll contact division and start working that route."

"I'm going to call IMS Security and let them know we're coming down there."

"Who's we?"

"IMS Security is not ready to handle the threat we have against us right now."

"Tom, most of our agents are all over town chasing leads. The Chief of Staff and the head of Field Ops are injured."

"We'll figure it out when we head out. You need to tell CTU Indianapolis that they need to report to you in the next few hours."

"I'll make the transition with Division, and then announce it to the staff."

"Okay."

Wilhoat walks out of the office and looks over to Wiltshire.

"Lindsay, I need the head of IMS Security on the phone now."

"What's this about?"

"From this moment until the end of the day, we're going to be running security for the Speedway."

--- 03:41:03

--- 03:45:27

SPLITSCREEN: Wilhoat and Lambert sitting in an office, Amber going through protocols, Bauer driving, Deimer under the knife, Heller sitting in a hotel room.

Secret Service agents enter James Heller's hotel room and one of the agents comes up to Heller.

"Sir, CTU has upgraded the threat level... they've discovered the target is the Speedway, and we believe this may involve you. We're preparing to move you back to Washington."

"What? Does Jack Bauer know about this?"

"He's being informed of it right now, sir."

"Give me a phone, I want to talk with him."

The secret service agent begrudgingly hands Heller a phone and he calls Bauer.

"Bauer."

"Jack, it's me," Heller said. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what, sir?"

"They're telling me I have to leave Indianapolis."

"Well, sir, my guess is that call came from CTU."

"Who would be responsible for such a call?"

"Tom Wilhoat sir, though my understanding is their division representative Evan Lambert is there as well. They probably made the decision together. And to be honest sir, I agree with their assessment. If anything in Indianapolis is a target, we can assume as long as you're here, you will be too, sir."

"all right Jack... so you trust this Wilhoat?"

"I don't know him very well, but yes, I do."

"Ok." Heller said, hanging up the phone and looking at the secret service agent "lets go."

---

Lambert and Wilhoat walk down to the bullpen.

"all right people, huddle up," Wilhoat said. Amber, Wiltshire, Bobby, Bormann and several other staffers gather around.

"As many of you are already aware," Lambert said. "Earlier today a complaint was filed against Thomas Wilhoat, the Special Agent in Charge of CTU Indianapolis. I have reviewed the case and found there is no reason for concern. However, due to Division regulation, I have to be in oversight following a complaint and a death for a few hours. I do not want a power struggle here, and I intend on consulting Wilhoat before any decisions are made. I don't want to be played here. If you are unhappy in your current role, now is not the time to brown nose and back stab."

"The gates open in two hours folks, lets get to work." WIlhoat said.

The staff members diverse as Wilhoat, Lambert and Bobby head to the conference room. Bormann walks up to Amber and hands her a file.

"I'm doing intern work, Amber."

"Yeah, well, Tom found out about your complaint," Amber said.

"Lambert's not supposed to tell who filed the complaint," Bormann said.

"I don't think he had to, Jim." Amber said. "Just do you're work and find something... if you prove yourself valuable, he'll have to move you back up."

"I hope you're right."

--- 03:51:24

At that moment, Jack Bauer walks back into CTU, where he is greeted by Lindsay Wiltshire.

"Jack, good work out there today," Wiltshire said. "I can't believe LA let you go."

"Thanks," Jack said.

"Wilhoat and Lambert want to talk with you for a few minutes."

"What about?"

"I don't know... they didn't say."

They walk into the conference room where Wilhoat, Lambert and Bobby are waiting. Lindsay turns around to leave.

"Wiltshire, you can stay," Lambert said. She re-enters and closes the door behind her.

"I don't know if you know this Jack, but the Secretary of Defense has been asked to leave Indianapolis because we are way behind the eight ball and we think he might be a target."

"I know, he told me."

"What was his reaction?"

"He wasn't happy, but I think he understood."

"Good. Listen, I talked it over with Lambert, and I think that you should be allowed to skip debriefing and leave with the Secretary," Wilhoat said.

"I understand," Jack said.

"You did some good work out there today, Mr. Bauer, but we don't want to keep you from your real job." Lambert said. "If you ever want to work at CTU again, you have a room full of people who would be willing to endorse you."

Bauer nods and turns to Wilhoat. "How are Richards and Deimer?"

Wilhoat looked down at the ground, than back at Bauer. "Stable, but... I don't think either will return to work today."

"I'm sorry Tom." Jack said. Wilhoat extends his hand to Bauer.

"It's been a pleasure working with you today

---- 03:55:12

Jay Peters gets out of his pickup truck and looks around, making sure most of the people around are unconscience.

"I'm here."

"Is everything ready to go?" the voice asked.

"It should all be ready on time."

"I am afraid there is a very good chance that the authorities will be on to you soon. As such, I feel it is in my best interest to sever communications with you until further notice. I have installed an untraceable go between that will act as security for both you and I. As much as I trust you, Mr. Peters, I do not feel you are unbreakable. As such, I will have one of my men supervise."

"I understand. When will he be arriving?"

"Any second now. Please destroy this cellphone."

Peters dropped the cellphone to the ground and stepped on it as he looked around and lit a cigarette.

--- 03:57:32

Dr. Mark Petty continues to look over Deimer.

"That should do it, close her up."

"Should we call Wilhoat?"

"Yes, go ahead and do that now."

"Right"

SPLITSCREEN: Petty cleaning up, Peters leaning against the pickup, Tom, Lindsay, Jack, Lambert and Bobby in the meeting room going over procedure, an unidentified figure walking through grass. He is wearing a suit which becomes plainly visible when it becomes the full shot.

"all right, once again Jack, thank you for your service today," Lambert said.

Amber walks into the conference room and sticks her head in.

"Wilhoat, it's Dr. Petty for you."

"Patch it in here."

Wilhoat picks up the receiver.

"Mr. Wilhoat," they said as Tom looks at all four of them, who are looking at him with his back to the wall. "We've just finished surgery on Deimer, I think she's going to be okay, but it's really too soon to tell. You should be able to visit her in the next thirty minutes or so. As for what we did..."

Wilhoat looks up and drops the phone.

"Tom, what is it Tom?" Lambert said. "Is she all right?"

Suddenly, the door behind them opens and there stands Secretary James Heller.

"We need to talk."

...04:00:00


	5. Chapter 5

_The following occurs between 4:00am and 5:00am on the day of the Indianapolis 500._

Jay Peters is sitting in the Coca-Cola lot against his truck. A man in a suit carrying a briefcase walks up to Peters. He steps into the light and we can see it is Andy Catalon.

"Mr. Peters. I am the man our mutual acquaintance sent to meet you."

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"I'm afraid I can not give you that information."

Peters pulls a gun and points it at Catalon's head.

"I'm afraid I require names." Peters said, using his other hand to take out his cigarette and put it on the ground."

"Your boss is going to..."

"He knows how I conduct business. Now what is your name?"

"Catalon. Andy Catalon. I work in the State Department and provide information to our boss."

"You know his name?"

"Yes, do you?"

"No."

"I thought you had to know names."

"He told me who he was, I made an exception."

---

Back at CTU Indianapolis, Heller is arguing with Lambert and Wilhoat as Wiltshire and Bobby have left the room. Bauer sits silently and listens.

"Mr. Secretary, I just think it is in your best interest to leave..."

"You don't get to tell me what's in my best interests, Mr. Lambert." Heller said. "I am fully aware of my interests."

"Mr. Secretary," Wilhoat said. "This morning we lost two of our top field agents, and two more are incapacitated."

"I don't want to hear about your problems, Mr. Wilhoat," Heller said, which seems to raise a bit of anger on Wilhoat's face. "I want results."

"Mr. Heller," Wilhoat said. "We are operating behind the ball because of information you withheld from me. You are responsible for our delay, and my problems are your problems."

"Don't hold me accountable for the deaths of your men," Heller said.

"Then don't make me accountable for your death as well, sir." Wilhoat said.

"I am going to this race, so long as you continue to let it occur," Heller said. "It is your job to make sure it's safe."

"I wish you would reconsider," Lambert said.

"Jack," Heller said. "I want you to help them out in any way you can. They lost some good people today, I'm sure they could use the help."

"Of course."

Heller looks at Wilhoat and then walks out of the room. Wilhoat looks at the floor and then back at Lambert.

---

"Lindsay, you're not going to believe this," Amber said.

"What?" Wiltshire said, coming over her shoulder.

"We ran the description for DeMarco through the terrorist databases and we came up with a 98 match."

"What do you mean?"

"This guy... Jay Peters... he looks DeMarco." Amber brings up Peter and DeMarco's pictures up side by side."

"Are you serious? This might have been our first big break." Wiltshire said. "Run the description of all the other known victims and see what we come up with."

"All right, that will take a little while," Amber said.

"And send this intel over to my screen."

---

At camp David, an aide enters a room where Keeler is sitting up and reading a report.

"Mr. President," an aide said. "Sir, it's Evan Lambert from CTU."

"Evan, how are we doing?"

"Mr. President, I believe James Heller is making a large mistake by staying in Indianapolis."

"What do you mean?"

"He has refused our recommendation to leave the area and insists at attending the event despite my protests."

"Do you feel his life may be in danger?"

"I do, Mr. President, yes."

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to talk him out of it, however, there will be a secret service team arriving at 7:00am from Washington with some of our best men to guard him."

"I'm not sure if you understand the situation, sir..."

"I'm the President of the United State, Mr. Lambert. I understand the situation quite well."

Lambert sighs and walks out of the room.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Secretary?" Tom's assistant Ross asked.

"Ross, stop brown nosing and get Tom over here."

"Wiltshire just grabbed him."

Suddenly Evan stopped and saw that Heller was standing and looking over CTU.

"Mr. Secretary, may I ask what you are doing?"

"I have decided that I will remain here until I can go to the track, so I more accurately know what I am up against.

"Mr. Secretary..."

"Your protests have been noted already, Mr. Lambert."

Lambert sighed and went off to find Wilhoat when Bormann walks up to him.

"What is it Jim?"

"Sir I..."

"I told you not to ask to be reassigned, you're doing what you're doing."

"I might have a link from Alex's Quest to the plans today."

Frustrated, as he looks at three people he needs to talk to, Lambert walks over to a telephone.

"There will be a meeting for all department heads and key personal in the conference room in five minutes."

---

Rachel Deimer is moved into a different part of the medical wing. Right next to her is Bill Richards, who is very badly burnt but becoming conscience.

"Dei...mer...Buckley...Mahoney..." Richards made out. "Deimer..."

Nurse Mathis made her way to a phone quickly.

"Sir you might want to come down here. It's Richards. He's awake."

--- 04:08:24

--- 04:12:58

SPLITSCREEN: Richards struggling to wake and look around, Wilhoat and Wiltshire walking into the conference room, Heller observing things, Lambert waiting for people to enter.

"Right now, it seems, we are getting more information than we can handle, so I called this meeting to get everyone up to speed," Lambert said, looking at Bauer briefly.

"Tom, do you want to get us started?"

"All right. About eight minutes ago we were able to identify our first suspect in the planning of these attacks. A Mr. Jay Peters." Wilhoat said as an image of Peters next to DeMarco appeared on screen. "We were able to match his description to that of DeMarco. We believe Peters, or someone working for Peters killed DeMarco to obtain his hard card, a photo id which allows unrestricted access to Gasoline Alley, the garage area, the motorcade and driver parking, the press box and other areas on the Speedway.

"We believe Peters to be the leader because of his connections to several known terrorists, including several in custody for events based out of Los Angeles. Since that is where Ayrton Eugimo was picked up, and his considerable disposable income, we believe he may be fairly far up on the food chain.

"While we are currently looking for the other suspects by running profiles of the other men involved, but the list is so large..."

"Well," Lambert said, sighing. "Mr. Bormann may have an answer to that little riddle.

"Thanks, Evan." Jim said, standing as Wilhoat sat, with a smug look on his face. "The charity Alex's Quest, while not a registered charity, did have several claims from the Indianapolis area on their taxes last year. Among those was DeMarco, as well as the other shooting victims tonight. "

Jim looks at Lambert, as does Tom. Wiltshire looks down at her notes.

"I have compiled a list of all those who claimed Alex's list on their taxes last year, and I think we should send teams to each of the houses we find out if they're connected."

"We don't have the people, the resources, or the time to do that operation," Wilhoat said. "With the limited personnel we have currently that could take hours. Our priority right now is to prevent an attack on the 500. I think we need to get as many field units as we can spare over to IMS."

"I agree," Bauer said, speaking up. "After the 500 the population will disperse and Heller will be out of the state... the window of opportunity will be gone. We should focus all personnel on the Speedway."

"What is the Speedway isn't the target?" Bormann said.

"They didn't go through all the trouble of killing God knows how many race team members and defrauding them to, what I can only assume is to get their financial information so they can completely assume their identities... to not attack the Speedway."

Bormann looks at Lambert, who looks at Tom.

"I have to agree with Wilhoat on this one, the Speedway is the only reasonable target on this Sunday. This town is going to be dead outside of this event. We need to have a focus there. I want minimal field units to stay behind incase there's another problem, but Wilhoat we should start co-ordinating a plan."

"I wholeheartedly agree. Jack, Wiltshire, Bobby, I'd like you guys to advise."

At that moment Ross entered the room and looked at Wilhoat.

"What is it Ross."

"Dr. Petty is on the phone."

"Is it about Deimer?"

"No, sir, it's about Richards. He woke up sir. He's demanding to speak with you."

"All right. Lambert?"

"Go. He won't want to see me."

"Of course. Wiltshire."

Wilhoat and Wiltshire walk out of the meeting room as Jack looks on.

---

"Here it is," Jay Peters said, walking up to another pick-up truck. He pulled out a cooler out of the back of the pickup truck and opened it. It is full of RDX+. Catalon looked over the things and smiled.

"They're all filled the same?" Catalon asked.

"Yeah, everything should be ready to go."

"I've seen this stuff in action," Catalon said. "We're going to want to be aways away before we set this off."

"Unfortunately," Peters said, replacing the cooler, "We can't do that and complete our objective."

"If this part of the mission fails, then the whole thing fails."

"I have installed fail safes, Mr. Catalon, to ensure that even if the bomb attack is unsuccessful, that the objective will be taken care of."

They enter the RV Peters is based out of. Peters men are passed out on the ground around. Peters looks around as a cop car goes by.

04:21:54...

...04:26:13

SPLITSCREEN: Peters and Catalon drinking beer while chatting, Wilhoat and Wiltshire changing into clean room clothes, Heller going over notes with Ross, Lambert working out plans in the conference room.

Wilhoat walks out of the changing room into the clean room where Mathis and Dr. Petty are waiting. Wilhoat walks over to Richards.

"Bill..." Wilhoat said as Wiltshire comes up behind him.

"Tom. Tom. What's going on?"

Tom looked over at Petty, who reluctantly nodded.

"We're still trying to track down the RDX."

"There... there was someone watching."

Wilhoat looked at Wiltshire then back at Bill.

"Who, Bill?"

"I don't know. He was across the street. Just before the bomb went off...I...I..."

Wilhoat leaned in close to Richards, who seemed to be struggling.

"From a bedroom there was a light on. I looked up, there was a man watching..."

"He was just looking out the window.":

"He was looking at me, Tom."

"You mean, like he was waiting for the explosive to go off?"

"Yeah."

Tom turned to Wiltshire as if to give her instructions when Bill looks back at him.

"I see Deimer... where are Mahoney and Buckley?"

Tom looked down and then back to Wiltshire. He finally turns back to Richards.

"They're dead, Bill. I'm sorry."

Bill laid back and seemed to loose a lot of energy.

"Deimer doesn't look good... she just got out of surgery.

As a tear rolls down Richards cheek, suddenly his voice becomes very firm.

"Tom, you find these people," Richards said. "The people who planted that bomb... the guy in the window, all of them. Make them pay. For what they did to me... for what they did to all of us."

Wilhoat looked down, and Wiltshire comes up behind him.

"Tom, we need to get back upstairs."

"You gotta do it, Tom." Richards said, as Wiltshire dragged Tom out of there. Tom takes off the scrubs then looks back through the window at Deimer.

"You okay Tom?" Wiltshire asked.

"Yeah." he said, seeming anything but.

---

Heller is in the conference room now, as they have a map of the Motor Speedway up on the screen.

"Here is the biggest problem," Bobby said. "There is only one point on this entire map where you can see the entire track. Here, the Pagoda."

"The only spot?" Heller asked.

"The track is flat. Even on a clear day from high up you can't see very far. And that's assuming the weather is nice, which it almost never is for the 500..."

"What do you mean?" Bauer asked.

"You've never been to the 500 before, have you?" Bobby said. "It seems like every year sometime during the race it gets cloudy and rains. 1992... it was 45 and rainy all day... there was a tornado warning a couple years back right after the race."

"So, were not only fighting time, terrorists, but mother nature probably won't co-operate."

"Almost certainly. It might not hit until after the race, but there is a front moving through Kansas right now... and there's always pop-up storms."

"I'm afraid it's true, Jack," Wilhoat said, entering the room. "It's almost certainly going to rain today. Indiana's not exactly Los Angeles."

"What did Richards have to say?" Lambert asked.

"He said someone was watching across the street. Amber, see anyone relocated that satellite."

Bormann walked back into the conference room.

"I sent a couple of IPDs to the houses of the other men on the list. Houses ransacked, no sign of anyone... no sheets on the beds. One had signs of blood." Bormann said.

"Thanks Jim." Lambert said, dismissing him.

Bormann walked out of the board room.

"We still need to decide who's going to lead this team."

Silence filled the room as they looked at each other.

"With the Chief of Staff and head of Field Ops hurt, wouldn't the next highest field ops officer take over?" Heller asked.

"Mahoney and Buckley are dead." Bobby growled at Heller.

"I'll do it," Bauer said.

"I appreciate that, Jack," Lambert said. "However, Division wants you supervised."

"What, why?"

"This came from the Washington office. I think someone there is friends with Driscoll."

"You also don't know the city, Jack. Our field agents get tours of the Speedway."

"I'm going to do it."

--- 04:39:23

--- 04:43:49

SPLITSCREEN: Heller, Wiltshire, Bobby, Bauer and in the conference room; Bormann and Amber working next to each other; Peters and Catalon in the RV; Wilhoat and Lambert in another windowless room.

Lambert closes the door behind him and looks at Tom.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm the logical choice, Evan, and what's worse is you know it."

"You're the Special Agent in Charge, Tom! You can't be going out in the field."

"The bottom line is our top four field agents are out of action right now. I'm the only one with the field experience and knowledge of the Speedway to effectively lead this operation."

"Who's going to run CTU?"

Wilhoat just glared at Lambert.

"Oh no... you can't be thinking what..."

"Come on, Evan. You know you've wanted to do this for a long time."

"I don't want to displace you, Tom."

"You've just waiting for me and Deimer to move up so you can move up."

"I'm not going to deny that, but I don't want to..."

"You can run things here... I need to do this."

"Fine. All right. Division is going to be so pissed at me."

"It'll be fine."

"If your ass gets shot, I'm the one who has to deal with the repercussions."

---

"We can set up command in the main security office," Bobby said. "We can run Comm out of there. We can cover all entrance to the infield, but there's no way we can look at every person who enters the Speedway."

"We're just going to have to hope they need a truck," Wiltshire said.

"WIth that much explosive, they'd need a lot more people to carry it in."

Wilhoat reentered and looked at the screen.

"We should print out all the known suspect and hand them out of all the yellow shirts." Wilhoat said.

"Yellow shirts?" Bauer asked.

"IMS security. Mostly retired IPD. They wear bright yellow shirts."

"Bobby, I need you to get everyone together, every field unit we can spare. We're going to take over the Speedway."

--- 04:48:49

--- 04:53:14

SPLITSCREEN: Field units getting suited up, Wilhoat and Wiltshire walking down a hallway, Catalon answering a phone call as Peters watches.

"Catalon. Yes. Yes. Of course."

Catalon turned to Peters and frowned.

"The sun should be rising soon, we need to start getting ready. Media gates open in one hour."

"All right, I'll start waking the guys up."

"Let them sleep a little longer, just start loading things up."

"Right."

Peters walks outside and looked as it was almost the end of twilight. He frowned as he looked down at one of his drunk men as he made his way over to the pickup truck.

---

Wilhoat and Wiltshire are walking through a hallway and Wiltshire is going over protocols.

"Bobby will be heading up comm. Amber will be co-ordinating things from here and Bormann will be heading up intel again."

"All right."

"Bauer has insisted on being part of the field team, so he will answer directly to you, though I doubt he will follow it."

"You read his file too?"

"No, I just figured it out."

Wilhoat smirked.

"You okay, Tom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Listen, you've been through hell today. No ones going to look down on you if you need a break..."

"I do my best field work when I'm angry," Tom said. "And I don't know if I've ever been this angry."

"That's why I'm worried."

"Jack will be there... I'm more worried about our field team being able to cover the entire track."

"We'll be working with IMS Security. We have an evacuation plan going over there right now."

"All right... anything else?"

"Yeah, I'm going with you."

"Lindsay, you said it yourself, you're not a field unit."

"You said it yourself, Tom, we need all the help out there we can do."

"Lindsay this isn't a game, you could get seriously hurt."

"I know, Tom. But I'm going. I already cleared it with Lambert."

--- 04:57:25

Bauer is going through a bag of equipment. He pulls out two pistols and a large amount of ammo. He loads his guns up and looks up.

---

Lambert walks over to a phone and presses a button, a loudspeaker comes over.

"Attention all staff members," Lambert said. "As of this moment I will temporarily be taking complete control of the Special Agent in Charge status of CTU Indianapolis. Tom Wilhoat will temporarily be Head of Field Operations until he returns. All decisions from CTU now go through me."

SPLITSCREEN: Lambert continues to talk as Wiltshire and Wilhoat walk through CTU. As they pass, people seem to turn and look. Bobby and Bauer on their own screens follow Wiltshire and Wilthoat.

"These people leaving CTU right now have volunteered to fill in for fallen staffers. Let us remember what those people gave up for us today. Let us honor them. Let's get these people. Lets make sure no more blood is spilled today."

Amber and Bormann look at each other as Lambert sets the phone down and the speakers go dead.

Wilhoat and Wiltshire get into one SUV and Bauer and Bobby get into another SUV. Tom Wilhoat turns the ignition of the SUV.

...05:00:00


End file.
